Our goals for the next year include: analysis of the antigenic and physicochemical characteristics of human interferons obtained from two sources, the Namalva line of human lymphoblastoid cells, and cultures of column purified T-lymphocytes stimulated with specific antigen. We wish to determine if these preparations contain the known antigenic species of human interferon and whether their characteristics conform to the known properties of interferons from other sources. The analysis of interferon produced in sensitized T-cells should be of particular importance, since it has been reported that such "immune" interferon may be different from interferon obtained from conventional sources. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Havell, E.A., Yamazaki, S., and Vilcek, J. Altered molecular species of human interferon produced in the presence of inhibitors of glycosylation. J. Biol. Chem., 1977, in press.